If
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: [AR] Bagaimana jika Ryuk tidak pernah menjatuhkan Death Note ke dunia manusia? Bagaimana jika KIRA tidak pernah ada? Dan bagaimana jika shinigami Jealous tidak mencintai Misa? Apakah akhir cerita ini dapat menjadi lebih baik? Atau tetap berakhir tragedi seperti dulu? RnR, Minna?


_Bagaimana jika Ryuk tidak pernah menjatuhkan Death Note ke dunia manusia?  
Bagaimana jika KIRA tidak pernah ada?  
Bagaimana jika Misa Amane dan Light Yagami seumuran?  
Dan bagaimana jika shinigami Jealous tidak mencintai Misa?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note **©** Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**No commercial advantages gained by making this fanfiction.**

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

_[AR, little bit OOC]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haahh ...," desah Light. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendesah dalam sehari ini. Jam dinding di kelasnya sudah menunjukkan pukul satu lebih. Sebentar lagi mata pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan ini akan segera berakhir.

Mata coklat madu Light memperhatikan satu per satu tingkah teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka tidak ada satu pun yang memperhatikan ceramah sang guru di depan kelas. Di balik buku sejarah mereka yang sepertinya sengaja diletakkan berdiri di atas meja, mereka terlihat asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Ada komik di balik buku sejarah. Ah, bahkan ada yang meletakkan majalah dewasa di baliknya. Light segera mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain sebelum melihat hal lain yang dilakukan teman laki-lakinya itu. Sedangkan para gadis lebih suka menyembunyikan _gadget_ mereka di balik buku. Atau bahkan ada yang sedang tertidur di balik bukunya.

Dengan menopang kepalanya menggunakan salah satu tangannya, kali ini Light mengalihkan matanya ke depan kelas. Guru laki-laki berkacamata dengan rambut acak-acakan serta dandanan yang sudah ketinggalkan zaman. Tanpa sadar Light memperlihatkan senyum mengejek di wajahnya. Jika guru itu saja tidak berhasil menarik perhatiannya sebagai murid terbaik di Tokyo, bagaimana mungkin guru itu bisa membuat teman-temannya yang lain tertarik?

Ah! Membosankan!

Kata-kata itu sering kali keluar begitu saja dari otak Light. Semenjak menginjakkan kakinya ke SMA, dia tidak pernah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik selama hampir tiga tahun ini. Mungkin keputusannya untuk berhenti bermain tenis itu salah. Tapi, jika ia teruskan maka ayahnya yang akan marah, karena menurut ayahnya dia harus berhenti bermain-main agar suatu saat nanti bisa masuk ke sekolah hukum. Padahal dengan otak yang ia miliki, Light sangat yakin bisa dengan mudah masuk ke universitas terbaik di Jepang bahkan tanpa harus belajar terlalu keras.

"Baik, hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Kita lanjutkan minggu depan," ujar guru sejarahnya kemudian keluar dari kelas.

Light bahkan tidak menyadari kalau bel pertanda pelajaran usai sudah berbunyi. Dengan tenang, ia membereskan segala peralatan belajarnya kemudian keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk berkaraoke bersama. Bukannya Light tidak mau, hanya saja setelah ini dia ada les, kalau tidak pulang tepat waktu mungkin ibunya akan memarahinya.

Baru saja, ia akan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya, tiba-tiba saja hujan gerimis turun. Ah, sepertinya kali ini perkataan adiknya benar. Sungguh keberuntungan bagi Light karena tadi pagi dia tidak menolak saat adiknya meletakkan satu payung lipat di dalam tasnya.

Seperti biasanya, Light pulang ke rumahnya dengan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah dan dilanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki. Biasanya, saat perjalanan pulang, dia bisa membaca buku tapi jika melihat kondisi cuaca saat ini ... memegang payung dengan gangguan angin saja sudah membuat Light sedikit kerepotan.

Sungguh hari ini benar-benar membosankan. Matanya mulai menjelajah ke sekeliling. Mencoba mencari hal yang menarik, walau yang dilihatnya hanyalah mobil yang berlalu-lalang ditambah beberapa pejalan kaki yang kebetulan memiliki rute sama dengannya. Saat itulah, tanpa sengaja ia melihat gelagat aneh seorang perempuan di seberangnya.

Saat ini, dia sedang berjalan di atas jembatan. Lalu kenapa perempuan itu diam di tengah jembatan dengan baju yang basah kuyup. Apa payungnya jatuh ke bawah dan terbawa hanyut oleh sungai? Light menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melihat perempuan itu berusaha menaiki pembatas jembatan.

Gawat! Apa dia sudah gila?!

Tanpa menghiraukan payungnya yang terlepas dari gengamannya dan terbawa angin, Light segera menyeberang. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Light ingin melanjutkan ke sekolah hukum. Dia sudah muak dengan segala kejahatan di dunia ini. Dia ingin suatu saat nanti dapat menegakkan keadilan sama seperti ayahnya. Dan melihat seseorang ingin membuang nyawanya begitu saja seperti sekarang ini, jiwa kebajikan Light benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya.

GREP! 

Dengan sekali hentakan, Light berhasil menarik perempuan bertubuh mungil itu. "Hei? Apa kamu sudah gila?!" bentaknya sambil mengguncang bahu gadis tersebut. Jika dilihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya gadis ini adalah siswa SMA.

"Hah? Malaikat ya? Berarti Misa sudah mati, kan?" racau gadis itu.

Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Light memekik dalam hati saat melihat keadaan gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya. Benar-benar basah dan kulitnya sangat dingin. Rambut pirangnya menjuntai ke bawah mengikuti arah gravitasi bumi. Sedangkan kedua matanya nampak sayu dengan garis hitam di kelopak bawahnya.

"Kalau begitu, Misa bisa bertemu dengan—" Ucapan gadis itu terhenti tiba-tiba dan kedua matanya perlahan menutup.

Light yang juga sudah basah kuyup kebingungan. "Hei! Hei, Nona! Sadar!" ucapnya sambil mengguncang tubuh gadis itu. Ahh ... sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia harus membawa gadis ini ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sachiko memekik pelan saat melihat putranya pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. "_Ara_? Light, apa yang terjadi dengan—" Ucapannya tiba-tiba terpotong saat melihat gadis yang berada dalam gendongan Light. "Gadis ini siapa?"

"_Kaa-san_, tolong bantu aku," ujar Light tanpa melepas sepatunya dan berhasil membuat lantai menjadi basah. Tujuan utamanya adalah membawa gadis ini ke kamar tamu yang ada di sebelah kamar Sayu.

"Heii ... _Nii-chan_, lihat, lantainya basah," ucap Sayu protes.

"Sudah, cepat bantu aku saja," balas Light. "Cepat buka pintunya," pintanya kepada Sayu yang kebetulan baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Sayu sedikit cemberut kemudian membukakan pintu kamar tamu untuk kakaknya. "Tapi, gadis ini siapa? Ah! Jangan bilang kalau dia—"

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam," potong Light kemudian meletakkan gadis yang ditemukannya di atas tempat tidur. Matanya sejenak memandangi gadis itu dari atas ke bawah. Untuk ukuran anak SMA, dia terlihat kecil, bahkan ukuran tubuhnya hampir sama dengan Sayu.

Sayu yang merupakan adik Light itu juga ikut masuk ke dalam kamar tamu. Matanya sejenak terpesona akan kecantikan gadis yang dibawa kakaknya. "Ah, sepertinya dia bisa menggunakan bajuku," ucapnya tiba-tiba kemudian berlari keluar kamar.

Light masih terdiam di kamar itu. Dia masih terheran-heran dengan tindakan gadis ini di dekat jembatan. Apa dia tidak pernah mensyukuri hidupnya? Kenapa harus memilih jalan bunuh diri? Light menyeringai saat sebuah penyelasaian masuk ke kepalanya. Ahh ... pasti karena putus cinta. Beberapa teman perempuannya juga sering merengek-rengek di kelas hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

"Light, cepat keringkan tubuhmu dulu." Light menoleh saat mendengar suara ibunya. Bersamaan dengan Sayu yang kembali masuk ke kamar tamu.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Sayu dengan riang mendorong Light keluar dari sana. "Jangan mengintip, _Nii-chan_."

Light mengela napas pelan melihat tingkah adiknya yang masih SMP itu. Setelah menerima handuk dari ibunya, Light mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang benar-benar basah. "Maaf, lantainya jadi basah."

Sachiko mengerutkan dahinya, ibu Light itu tidak berusaha untuk menutupi kekhawatiran dari wajahnya. "Light, gadis itu siapa?" tanyanya cemas.

Light melirik ibunya sambil tetap menggosok rambutnya. "Aku menemukannya pingsan di tengah jalan. Sebelumnya dia mencoba bunuh diri."

Jawaban Light itu kontan membuat ibu dua anak itu semakin cemas. "Apa?! Bunuh diri? Sebaiknya kita menghubungi polisi, mungkin orang tuanya sedang bingung mencarinya saat ini."

Light menghela napas lagi. "_Kaa-san_, tenanglah. Kita tunggu _tou-san _pulang saja. Aku akan mengganti baju, tolong urus gadis itu," ujar Light sambil memberikan handuk yang ia pakai kepada ibunya.

Sachiko masih belum bisa menghilangkan ekspresi cemas dari wajahnya. Beribu pikiran negatif memasuki pikirannya saat Light membawa seorang gadis asing ke rumah. Bahkan saat melihat sikap putranya yang tenang itu, Sachiko masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menghilangkan kecemasannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah membawa gadis itu kemari?" tanggap Soichiro Yagami setelah anak sulungnya selesai menceritakan semua kejadian dari awal ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Tidak seperti sang istri, Soichiro nampak lebih tenang.

Sekarang, keluarga kecil itu sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Karena hujan badai di luar, Soichiro diizinkan pulang lebih awal dari jam kerjanya dan Light dapat bolos sekali dari kegiatan les malamnya. Sayu nampak duduk meringkuk di antara kakak dan ayahnya. Sedangkan ibunya sendiri terlihat sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan.

Soichiro berdehem cukup keras karena putranya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sedari tadi. "Light!"

"Saat itu, aku hanya bergerak spontan saja. Aku merasa tidak terima saat ada seseorang yang berusaha menyia-nyiakan nyawanya walaupun dia memiliki alasan untuk itu. Bukankah itu yang selalu _tou-san_ ajarkan kepadaku?" Light menatap cukup tajam ke arah ayahnya.

Begitu mendengar jawaban Light, Soichiro tersenyum bangga. "Itulah anak _tou-san_. Kalau begitu, besok kamu antar dia pulang dan beritahu orang tuanya semua hal yang terjadi, mengerti?"

"Baik, _Tou-san_," sahut Light tersenyum kecil.

Sayu yang duduk di antara keduanya hanya bisa mendesah lega. Sejenak, dia sempat berpikir akan ada gempa bumi di rumahnya mengingat kakak dan ayahnya memiliki watak yang sama-sama keras.

"_Tou-san_, Light, Sayu, ayo kita makan malam," ucap ibunya tiba-tiba sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu ruang makan.

"Ayo makan," ucap Sayu bersemangat kemudian berjalan ke meja makan diikuti ayah dan kakaknya.

Light baru saja ingin duduk di tempat duduknya tapi lengannya ditarik halus oleh sang ibu. "Kamu bawakan ini untuk tamu kita ya," pinta sang ibu sambil menyerahkan sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk nasi, sup hangat, lauk, serta air putih juga peralatan makan. Light memperhatikan wajah ibunya, paling tidak sudah tidak ada kecemasan di wajah wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Iya, iya," sahut Light kemudian berjalan menuju kamar tamu.

Saat memasuki kamar tamu, Light dikejutkan dengan keadaan gadis yang ada di sana. Gadis itu sudah sadar tapi tatapan matanya terlihat kosong, mata birunya hanya menatap ke arah langit-langit.

Dengan langkah pelan, Light meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur. "Kamu sudah sadar?" tanya Light sambil menarik kursi ke sebelah tempat tidur. "Hei, namamu siapa?" tanyanya lagi setelah duduk di kursi yang baru saja ia tarik.

"Ini di mana? Apa ini surga? Rasanya hangat sekali." Gadis itu sepertinya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Terlihat dari ucapannya yang masih kacau.

Light tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya. "Seperti yang kamu lihat. Ini bukan surga dan ini adalah rumahku," sahut Light. "Apa kamu ingat apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Gadis itu perlahan menggeleng. Dan membuat Light menghembuskan napas, sedikit frustasi sepertinya. "Kalau begitu, apa aku bisa minta nomor telepon rumahmu?"

Masih dengan menatap langit-langit, gadis itu menjawab, "Hm, tentu. Tapi ...," ucapnya menggantung.

"Tapi?"

"Sepertinya percuma saja. Misa hidup sebatang kara. Keluarga Misa sudah meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu, mereka semua dibunuh di depan mata Misa sendiri," lanjut gadis itu. Entah hanya perasaan Light saja, tadi sepertinya ia mendengar gadis ini sedikit tercekat saat melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan.

Setelah mendengar jawaban gadis itu, Light merasa sedikit bersalah. Suasana di antara mereka juga berubah sedikit canggung. "Maaf."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Light. Dua pasang manik berbeda warna itu lagi-lagi bertemu. "Tidak apa-apa."

Jika mereka terus seperti ini, sepertinya Light tidak akan mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan. "Asal kamu tahu saja. Aku tadi sudah menyelamatkanmu saat kamu mencoba bunuh diri."

Mata gadis itu membesar. "Eeh? Kenapa kamu menyelamatkan Misa? Seharusnya kamu membiarkan Misa mati. Misa sudah muak dengan dunia ini!" balas gadis itu sedikit membentak. Seketika itu juga, ia bangun dari posisinya semula walau harus melawan rasa sakit yang menerjang kepalanya.

"Kamu harus melanjutkan hidupmu walau keluargamu sudah meninggal. Apa kamu tidak paham kalau hidup itu sangat berharga?!" Light juga terlihat tidak mau kalah. Dari awal, tindakan gadis ini sudah salah di mata Light Yagami.

Gadis itu menatap tepat ke mata Light. "Misa juga paham itu. Tapi Misa tetap ingin bunuh diri karena Misa benci dengan hukum di negera ini. Kenapa mereka bisa-bisanya membebaskan pembunuh itu?!"

Light terhenyak saat memandang mata yang penuh dengan amarah itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, kamu bisa menceritakan semuanya."

Mata gadis bernama Misa itu perlahan melembut. "Tadi pagi, Misa pergi ke pengadilan sebagai saksi atas pembunuhan keluarga Misa. Tapi Misa tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki itu dibebaskan, padahal Misa dengan jelas melihat laki-laki itu yang sudah membunuh orang tua Misa. Mereka mengatakan kalau mereka kekurangan bukti dan tidak menganggap kesaksian Misa karena saat terjadi pembunuhan kebetulah sedang mati lampu. Apa mereka bisa melakukan hal itu? Kenapa dunia ini tidak adil kepada Misa?!" pekiknya. Ia kemudian memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana.

Indra pendengaran Light dapat mendengar isakan pelan dari gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Satu lagi fakta yang Light dapatkan perihal buruknya hukum di negerinya. Dan lagi-lagi, Light dibuat semakin muak dengan keadilan di dunia ini. Andai saja ia memiliki kekuatan agar bisa menghukum semua penjahat-penjahat itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Light sendiri bahkan sudah memikirkan hal-hal apa saja yang harus diubah dari dunia ini.

"Aku juga sudah muak dengan dunia ini," ucap Light dan berhasil mendapatkan kembali perhatian Misa. Terlihat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya pelan kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan sedikit kasar. "Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti bisa membuat dunia ini menjadi lebih baik dengan keadilanku. Dan saat itu, aku akan menghukum pembunuh keluargamu."

Misa menatap Light dengan mata berminar-minar. Misa tahu kalau dirinya sudah diselamatkan oleh laki-laki yang tampan tapi baru sekarang Misa benar-benar merasa takjub saat memandangnya. Laki-laki ini terlihat sangat serius dengan semua perkataannya. Apakah laki-laki ini adalah malaikat yang dikirim orang tuanya dari surga?

DEG!

Ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu membuat Light sedikit salah tingkah. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berlama-lama memandang mata biru milik Misa. Ahhh ... apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Perasaan aneh ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Bagi Light, dirinya sudah terbiasa berduaan dengan seorang gadis. Bahkan dia juga sering berkencan dengan teman-teman perempuannya. Tapi perasaan aneh in belum pernah ia rasakan ketika bersama mereka. Lalu kenapa perasaan aneh ini muncul ketika ia bersama gadis asing ini? Sebenarnya gadis ini siapa? Apa kelebihannya? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, otak Light yang jenius itu bahkan belum mampu menemukan definisi dari perasaan aneh yang muncul pada dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa? Aku Misa Amane." Misa menjulurkan tangannya.

Setelah berdehem sekali, Light membalas jabat tangan Misa. "Namaku Light Yagami. Ini makan malammu. Besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang saat kondisimu sudah baik."

Misa tersenyum manis mendengar semua ucapan Light barusan. Sepertinya ia baru saja menemukan alasan untuk tetap bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Dan Misa rasa dirinya sudah jatuh cinta terhadap pangeran penolongnya ini.

.

.

.

"Light, bisa bantu _kaa-san_?" tanya Sachiko saat Light melintasi meja makan ingin mengambil air minum. "Hari ini kamu libur kan? Bisa antarkan ini ke rumah Misa? _Kaa-san_ khawatir dengannya."

Light melirik ibunya kemudian melirik bungkusan yang ada di meja makan. "Hm, baik, akan aku antar," sahutnya kalem. Ibunya memang sering sekali menyuruhnya mengantarkan makanan untuk Misa setelah kejadian penyelamatan Light beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkin sudah empat bulan berlalu dan ibunya masih tetap rajin melakukan hal tersebut.

Laki-laki yang sekarang sudah menjabat sebagai mahasiswa hukum itu dengan cepat membawa langkahnya ke kamar guna mengambil jaketnya karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur dan cuaca sudah mulai dingin di luar.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Iya, aku berangkat," pamit Light kepada ibunya.

Tak lebih dari tiga puluh menit, Light sudah sampai di depan apartemen Misa setelah menaiki bis dan dilanjutkan berjalan sedikit. "Misa," panggil Light sambil menekan bel apartemennya.

Saat tidak ada tanggapan dari sang penghuni, Light mengulangi sekali lagi panggilannya kemudian diikuti suara berdebum cukup keras dari dalam. "Iya ... sebentar ... Misa datang," balas seseorang dari dalam. Light bertaruh pasti gadis itu baru saja bangun dan saat ia membuka pintu, gadis itu pasti langsung ….

"Light-kun," Misa segera memeluk riang lelaki bertubuh tegap di depannya. "Misa rindu sekali," tambahnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dengan sedikit paksaan, Light berhasil melepas pelukan maut Misa kemudian menarik gadis itu ke dalam. "Cepat masuk, di luar dingin," ujarnya sembari memperhatikan baju tidur Misa yang tipis itu. Light menghembuskan napas, entah sudah berapa kali ia memperingatkan Misa untuk mengenakan baju yang lebih tebal di saat cuaca dingin seperti ini tapi gadis ini tetap saja membangkang.

"_Kaa-san_ membawakan makanan untukmu. Cepat dimakan," perintah Light acuh sambil meletakkan bungkusan yang ia bawa di meja ruang tengah.

Misa dengan cepat segera beralih ke dapur. "Kalau begitu, Misa buatkan teh untuk Light-kun ya ...," ucapnya.

Light hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan Misa. Dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu, Light berpikir kalau Misa adalah gadis pendiam yang suka memendam masalah pribadinya. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah. Gadis itu sangat periang dan juga sangat ceroboh.

PRANG!

Baru saja dipikirkan.

Light segera bangun dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke dapur guna melihat keadaan gadis itu. Misa tersenyum kaku ke arah Light. "Hehe ... tangan Misa licin," ucap gadis itu sambil berjongkok dan memunguti pecahan cangkir dengan tangan telanjang.

Light yang melihatnya segera mendekatinya. "_Baka_!"

"Akh!" pekik Misa saat tangannya tanpa sengaja tergores pecahan cangkir.

"Dasar bodoh," geram Light kemudian menarik Misa perlahan dan membawanya ke dekat wastafel. "Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan, kamu harus membersihkannya dengan sapu. Bukan dengan tanganmu sendiri," ucap Light sambil membersihkan tangan Misa dengan air mengalir.

Misa tersenyum manis melihat sikap Light terhadapnya. Laki-laki ini sangat baik dan perhatian, itulah yang Misa pikirkan. "_Arigatou_, Light-kun," ucapnya sambil memeluk Light cepat setelah tak ada darah di jemarinya.

CUP!

Secepat kilat Misa mengecup bibir Light kemudian segera berlari ke ruang tengah. Tapi belum sempat berlari, Light menarik tangan Misa. Dalam hatinya Light mengerang frustasi, kenapa gadis ini harus melakukan hal tersebut secara tiba-tiba. Kenapa gadis ini berani-beraninya membuat jantungnya bergerak aneh seperti ini.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, wajah Misa sudah sangat memerah apalagi dipandangi seperti itu oleh Light. Bahkan saat Light mendekatkan wajah mereka, Misa hanya diam membeku. Saat bibir Light melumat pelan bibirnya, barulah Misa tersadar dan secara perlahan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Light.

Karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen, akhirnya pagutan mereka terlepas perlahan. Light segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain setelah tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia sepertinya terlalu terbawa suasana. Ahh ... ini semua gara-gara Misa.

"Sudah cepat sana, obati tanganmu. Aku akan merapikan kekacauan di sini," ucap Light sambil mengambil sapu.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Misa tersenyum manis. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera menubruk Light dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. "Misa senang sekali. Apa sekarang kita berpacaran?" tanyanya manja.

Light menghembuskan napas. "Terserahmu saja," balasnya.

Misa berlonjak gembira. "Yai!" teriaknya. "Misa tunggu di meja makan ya ...," lanjut gadis itu sambil mengerling nakal.

Misa bersenandung riang saat memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Cara Light menyatakan perasaannya memang tidak romantas tapi walau begitu, Misa sudah sangat senang. Di tempat lain, Light terlihat sedang memijit kepalanya pelan. Dia memaki dirinya sendiri akan tindakannya yang sangat bodoh. Apa gengsinya jauh lebih besar? Bahkan ia menyatakan perasaannya dengan cara bodoh seperti itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini, sepulang dari kuliah, Light sengaja tidak segera pulang. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli kue tanpa gula kesukaan Misa dan berniat memberi kejutan bagi kekasihnya yang masih bekerja itu. Ya, berbeda dengan Light yang lebih memilih melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang kuliah, Misa sendiri lebih memilih bekerja menjadi model setelah lulus SMA.

Tanpa menelepon Misa sebelumnya, Light masuk begitu saja ke sebuah gedung besar yang ada di pusat kota. Dia bahkan sudah sering kemari hanya untuk sekedar memastikan kekasihnya yang kelewat ceroboh itu. Baru saja ia akan masuk ke dalam _lift_, Light samar-samar seperti mendengar suara Misa.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu pun mengubah tujuannya dan mengikuti asal suara itu. Langkah Light yang tadi ringan itu berubah menjadi berat saat telinganya mendengar suara asing yang sedang berbicara dengan Misa. "Jadi, kamu masih bertahan dengan pacarmu itu? Apa tidak bosan?" ucap suara asing itu yang membuat Light seketika mendidih.

Hingga akhirnya Light menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah lorong yang sangat sepi. Dari salah satu ruangan yang pintunya terbuka sedikit, Light mengintip Misa yang sedang berada dalam kungkungan seorang laki-laki.

Tangan Light meremas pelan saat melihat laki-laki itu dengan berani menarik dagu Misa dan mengecup pelan pipinya. Dan yang Light tidak habis pikir adalah Misa membiarkannya begitu saja. Apa ini? Apa ia baru saja memergoki kekasihnya berselingkuh.

Bahkan sekarang kedua lengan Misa sudah bergantung mesra di leher sang lelaki. "Apa kita harus membongkar hubungan kita sekarang?" balas Misa sambil menyentuhkan satu jarinya di bibir sang lelaki kemudian turun hingga berhenti di dada.

Cukup sudah! Light segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum dirinya berada di luar kendali. Kue yang ia bawa tadi pun sudah ia buang entah di mana. Light benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa gadis itu berani sekali mengkhianatinya. Padahal Light sangat baik kepadanya. Memang apa yang kurang dari seorang Light Yagami?

Dengan segala perasaan marah dan emosi yang berkumpul di dadanya, Light meninggalkan gedung tinggi tersebut dan segera pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat di mana ia bisa melupakan sejenak semua amarahnya yang sepertinya bisa meledak kapan saja.

Di lain tempat, Misa sedang mendesah kecewa, "Aahh ... bagaimana? Apakah _acting_ Misa sudah ada kemajuan?"

Laki-laki yang ada di hadapan Misa tersenyum jahil, "Tidak sama sekali. Kamu masih sangat kaku. Pantas saja kamu tidak pernah lulus _casting_. Kenapa tidak latihan dengan pacarmu sendiri, hm? Lebih asyik, kan?"

Misa mengembungkan pipinya. "Misa kan tidak ingin mengganggu Light-kun. Misa tahu kalau Light-kun itu sudah sibuk dengan kuliahnya."

"Sudah, sudah, sekarang bagaimana? Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar salah satu seniornya di dunia permodelan yang sekarang sudah merambah dunia _acting_ juga.

Misa menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak mau, bagaimana kalau nanti Light-kun melihatnya? Bisa-bisa dia marah dengan Misa," sahut gadis manis tersebut.

Seniornya itu tersenyum, "Wah, beruntung sekali ya pacarmu punya pacar yang baik seperti ini."

"Dasar! Jangan menggoda Misa lagi!" bentak Misa bercanda kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut setelah merapikan semua perlengkapannya. Hari ini, ia selesai bekerja lebih cepat dari hari biasanya, karena itu ia bahkan sempat berlatih peran dengan seniornya. Setelah ini pun, Misa sudah punya tujuan sendiri. Ia ingin pergi ke toko baju dan membelikan Light hadiah karena besok adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Misa pulang ke apartemennya setelah selesai bekerja. Walau sebenarnya ia sudah selesai bekerja pada sore hari, tapi ada hal yang membuatnya terpaksa pulang larut malam seperti ini.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat sumringah, sesekali ia juga mengintip barang belanjaannya di dalam tas berwarna coklat yang ia bawa. "Misa yakin Light-kun pasti suka dengan hadiah ini," ucapnya sambil membayangkan wajah kekasihnya ketika menerima hadiah darinya. Tentu saja, Misa tak akan lupa kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahun Light Yagami. Bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, Misa menjadi sangat bersemangat.

"Ayo cepat pulang ...," bahkan saking senangnya, sesekali senandung riang meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya yang mungil.

Langkah kakinya sempat terhenti saat berada di tikungan terakhir sebelum ia sampai ke apartemennya. Mata birunya menatap lurus pada sosok yang bersandar pada tiang lampu. Sosok itu ditutupi dengan jaket tebal dengan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya. Dengan sedikit takut-takut, Misa mendekatinya dan menyentuh pelan pundaknya. "_Oji-san_ ... ayo bangun," ucapnya riang karena ia pikir itu adalah laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang mabuk.

Karena tak ditanggapi, akhirnya Misa mengguncang tubuh di hadapannya dengan lebih keras. "_Oji-san_ ...," panggilnya lebih keras. Dan sepertinya hal itu cukup ampuh, terbukti sosok itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan kepala yang tetap tertunduk.

"Misa ya?" tanya lelaki itu tiba-tiba dengan suara serak. Misa otomatis mundur beberapa langkah saat lelaki itu menyebut namanya. Pikiran negatif mulai memenuhi pikiran Misa. Jangan-jangan laki-laki ini adalah _stalker_.

"Eeh? Bagaimana _Oji-san_ tahu nama Mi-Misa?" tanya Misa sambil terus melangkah mundur perlahan. Rasa takut mulai menghampirinya, dipeluknya erat tas yang sedang ia bawa. Akhir-akhir ini memang sering muncul berita tentang penganiayaan wanita di tengah malam. Seharusnya Misa tadi lebih memilih pulang naik taksi daripada bis umum.

Sedangkan laki-laki yang penuh dengan bau alkohol itu semakin memajukan tubuhnya dan secepat kilat menarik salah satu pergelangan tangan Misa. "MISA!" teriaknya. "Asal kamu tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu! Kenapa kamu memilih laki-laki lain?!" bentaknya lagi.

Mata Misa berkaca-kaca saat dirinya ditarik paksa. "KYA!" Tangan mungil Misa memukul-mukul bahu laki-laki itu. "Lepaskan! Misa tidak tahu kamu siapa! Lepaskan Misa!" Misa terus memukul laki-laki itu dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dari matanya. Kenapa ia harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Apa para _stalker_ memang segila ini?

Dalam gelapnya malam dan remangnya penerangan lampu jalan, mata Misa tanpa sengaja melihat seringaian laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik tidak ada orang yang bisa memilikimu, Misa!" bentak laki-laki itu dan menarik tubuh Misa kencang.

CRASH!

Misa benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Karena yang ia rasakan setelahnya adalah rasa sakit yang sangat hebat di bagian perutnya. Tangannya yang bebas meraih pelan perutnya dan ia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang merembes keluar dari sana. "A-akkhh!" pekik Misa tertahan kemudian jatuh berlutut.

Rasa sakit itu menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Penglihatan Misa mulai buram, kepalanya seakan-akan ditimpa batu yang sangat berat. Dunianya seakan berputar. Tapi dalam keadaannya yang hampir hilang kesadaran, Misa dapat melihat laki-laki di hadapannya perlahan melangkah mundur sambil meracau. Laki-laki itu memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah di tangannya. "Apa? Aku? Hei ... kenapa? Misa!" Dan pisau di tangan laki-laki itu jatuh bebas ke tanah.

BUK!

Tubuh Misa menghantam tanah. Tangannya masih berusaha terus menekan perutnya agar tidak banyak darah yang keluar. Tapi sayangnya itu percuma, cairan kental berwarna merah itu terus saja merembes dan membuat sekujur baju Misa menjadi berwarna merah.

Air mata Misa menggenang saat ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan pergi dari dunia ini. "Light-kun ...," gumamnya pelan. "Maaf ...," lanjut Misa sambil membayangkan wajah kekasihnya itu. Seharusnya besok mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua. Tapi kenapa dirinya harus mengalami hal seperti ini?

Pandangan Misa yang sayu itu mengarah ke depan lagi saat ia mendengar tubuh lelaki di hadapannya jatuh ke tanah. Mungkin ia pingsan, Misa tidak begitu mengerti. Saat itu, hoodie lelaki itu sedikit tersingkap dan membuat Misa bisa dengan mudah melihat wajahnya.

"A-a-a ...," Misa tidak pernah bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Tenggorokannya seakan begitu kering, matanya membulat saat menyadari siapa laki-laki yang baru saja menusuk dirinya. Lagi-lagi, Misa dibuat muak dengan dunia ini. "Ke-kena—" Ucapan Misa terhenti seketika saat kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya. Matanya terbuka lebar dengan pandangan kosong. Tak ada pergerakan lagi dari tubuh Misa. Tak ada kehangatan. Dan tak ada nyawa di sana.

Malam itu, Misa Amane meninggal akibat tusukan pisau di perutnya.

Keesokan harinya, salah satu warga menemukan mayat Misa dan menemukan seorang laki-laki yang pingsan di dekatnya yang diduga merupakan pelaku pembunuhan Misa Amane. Selang beberapa jam, tempat itu dipenuh dengan polisi, tim forensik serta wartawan, pasalnya yang menjadi korban adalah seorang model muda yang sedang naik daun.

Dan saat mengetahui identitas sang tersangka, para wartawan mulai membuat berita secepat kilat agar tidak didahului para pesaingnya di dunia pers.

_Headline_ yang sama hampir memenuhi semua surat kabar dan majalah di hari itu. Dan masih tetap bertahan selama satu minggu. Majalah mingguan memenuhi kolom berita utamanya dengan kematian model cantik mereka yang tragis. Sedangkan surat kabar secara besar-besaran menghabiskan lembar utama koran mereka dengan mengusung berita pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh seorang anak kepala polisi bagian investigasi. Menceritakan seluk beluk kesuksesan sang pelaku yang merupakan siswa terbaik di Tokyo tersebut juga menceritakan bagaimana ayah dari pelaku harus menghukum anaknya sendiri.

Hari itu, Misa Amane telah tewas di tangan kekasihnya sendiri yang sedang mabuk. Light Yagami baru saja mengakhiri kehidupan kekasihnya. Entah di mana keadilan yang selalu ia elu-elukan selama ini.

Lihat, bahkan tanpa campur tangan dari Death Note, sebuah cerita yang pada awalnya berakhir tragedi tetap berakhir dengan tragedi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

_**Hai, hai, ini fic pertama saya di fandom Death Note. Nekad nulis Light x Misa wkwk xD dan maaf kalau karakter mereka mungkin sedikit OOC hehe.. tapi semoga menghibur ya :3 oke, silahkan tumpahkan semua saran dan kritik kalian untuk fic ini di kolom review ya :) saya tunggu ^^**_


End file.
